The Bunny
by xxEmoRainbowxx
Summary: Eric and Kyle are at the park, and unusual things happen. You can guess by the totally obvious title, and if not, you may need to see a doctor. Yaoi, Kyman, yada yada yada. It's gay, deal with it. Read and review!


Title: The (Taco-stealing relationship-fixing) Bunny

Pairings: Kyman (Eric CartmanxKyle)

Rating: K+ or Teen

Summary: Eric and Kyle are at the park, and unusual things happen.

Disclaimer: If I owned South Park, it wouldn't be what we're watching today, it'd be full of yaoiness. Yaoiness; is that even a word? For now Matt and Trey own South Park.

Author's Note: I did this in class as a script back in October, and I found it in my binder. I finally found free time to type it up as a story. Have fun!

-

The (Taco-stealing relationship-fixing) Bunny

It was a warm spring day in South Park, Colorado when Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski were walking through the park. Eric had just purchased a taco from a local vender. They had found a bench to sit on and enjoy the view. Kyle looked over at Eric, who was eating his taco quite calmly, taking small bites and slowly chewing them. Kyle looked over at Eric expectantly. They were 16, and had been dating for almost 6 months now. Neither one had said 'I love you' yet. Kyle was willing to be brave and take that step.

"I…I love you Eric." Kyle finally spoke

Eric didn't say anything; it was as if he didn't hear Kyle at all. That was improbable, since Eric had such acute hearing. The fact that Eric didn't respond to him annoyed him.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" Kyle said with a hint of anger

"Well what?"

It was as if he had no idea to what was going on. Kyle glared at him and said the four words that he was hoping would never come.

"Don't you love me Eric?"

Kyle had a few stray tears around his eyes as he said this. Eric set his taco down and looked at Kyle. He grabbed his hands and looked into Kyle's piercing emerald eyes, which were slightly bloodshot from crying.

"Of course I love you. It just caught me off guard, and I wasn't sure of how to respond." Eric said looking into his eyes

Kyle always knew how to tell if Eric meant what he said, or if he was lying. It was always his eyes. Those chocolate-brown pools gave Kyle the chance to read Eric like a book.

"Well…if you love me like you say you do, you would've responded." Kyle said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Eric pleaded

Kyle noticed a cute white bunny hopping along the sidewalk, and watched it curiously as it made its way onto the park bench and sat directly behind Eric's wrapped up taco.

"Eric…watch out." Kyle said hesitantly

"Watch out for what?" Eric snapped

"Watch out for that bunny right there."

"What bunny?"

The bunny eyed Eric's taco as if it were a priceless jewel. Before Kyle had time to react, the bunny ran off, with Eric's taco in its mouth, leaving a small train behind it as it went.

"The bunny that's running away with your taco."

"WHAT?"

The bunny heard Eric's shout of dismay and ran as fast as it could, still dragging Eric's taco along.

"Get back here with my taco you little bastard!" Eric screamed, running after the bunny

Kyle watched Eric as he ran down the sidewalk, chasing the bunny, while ignoring the stares from other park goers.

"Wait! You're scaring it away!"

Kyle began making his way towards Eric in a steady walk, not too fast or too slow. By the time he made it to Eric and the bunny, said animal dropped the taco and did a peculiar thing. It spoke.

"Tee hee!"

After saying but only two words, the bunny picked the taco back up, and scampered into a hole by a large oak tree.

"MY TACO!" Eric screamed as he dropped to his knees, accepting his defeat by an animal nearly a sixteenth of his size.

Kyle walked up to Eric and stood next to him, looking at the hole the bunny scampered into.

"It's okay, you'll be fine." Kyle said as he patted Eric on the back.

Eric looked up at him, with a few tears in his eyes.

"How will I be okay? How is it going to be fine? A fucking bunny just stole my fucking taco!" Eric said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Kyle couldn't hold back the eye roll that comment deserved. It was quite a comical situation. It's not everyday your boyfriend's taco gets carried away by a cute fuzzy bunny.

"We'll just get you another taco."

"Okay Kahl."

Kyle looked down at their hands and intertwined their fingers together. He knew Eric loved him; he just had different ways of expressing it.

"I love you Eric." Kyle said as he kissed Eric on the cheek.

Eric smiled and thought to himself 'I have the greatest boyfriend in the world; and he's all mine'.

"I love you too Kahl." Eric said as they walked down the sidewalk, towards the taco vender.


End file.
